


Facetime

by Freethepengus



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freethepengus/pseuds/Freethepengus
Summary: Mina goes home for a few weeks, during a face time call with Dahyun they fall asleep together.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 63





	Facetime

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt that was supposed to short but somehow ended up being this long, took me a while to really get to the actual point of the prompt but anyways :] hope yall enjoy it tho!
> 
> Im not good with titles

Mina and Dahyun had always been close from the day they met at college granted they started on the wrong foot quite literally as Dahyun tripped and fell on her face making her spill her iced coffee all over Mina, once Dahyun peeled her face from the concrete uttering apologies and trying to get help the girl in front of her clean up.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t see where I was walking and next thing I knew I-” that’s when Dahyun finally saw her face and her mouth disconnected from her brain. “ was falling for you.” 

A lobster would be jealous of the shade of red that was spreading on Dahyun’s face. She just wanted to run but it was as if her feet had been glued to the pavement to suffer from the embarrassment. 

Mina couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips unsure why she didn't just walk away but feeling like teasing the young girl. 

“I gotta say I prefer to drink my coffee not wear it.”

Ever since they became inseparable, where one went the other followed you, they became a package deal, it got to the point where the line between friends and something else was blurred and never seen again. Their friends always tease them on how they were practically dating just without the benefits or label but both just played it off never accepting it but never denying it.

It had been like that all through college, and even now that they were done with school and following their respective careers they still made time for each other from movie nights to some outdoor activities, Chaeyoung often told Dahyun that they might as well leave together as she spent more time at Mina and Jihyo’s apartment then theirs. 

Dayun would just retort with a “the same goes for you and Momo” but her friend’s response- “At least we are actually dating.” was enough to shut her right up. It's not that she didn't want to date Mina, she definitely did, but the fear of taking that step they both knew they had feelings for each other but had never had the courage to voice them to each other both feeling that they were okay with just being in each other's lives as friends was good enough.

It had been a few days since Mina had left for Japan to visit her family. She would be staying for a few weeks. They had been texting each other every day but Dahyun felt like she was going insane as she had never been without Mina for this long and she had hung out with the rest of her friends but there was only so much third-wheeling she could handle, she also couldn't help but miss the girl every time she sent a picture of her and ray, the view around her town in Japan or even the food she was having it just made Dahyun want to be there with her be able to share all those things with her. 

-  
As mina walked around the town taking pictures to send to Dahyun she could help but miss the girl and wish that she was next to her and be able to show her around the streets she grew up in or take her to her favorite restaurants she just wanted to share all of that with Dahyun she was sure she had annoyed her family at this point with how much she talked about the younger girl just pointing at different things and saying how much Dahyunnie would love this or that.

She was sure her parents at this point felt as if Dahyun herself was here with how much Mina would talk about her; they were probably wishing they could make the younger girl magically appear for the sake of their daughter.

particularly today as for some reason Mina seemed to be missing the goofy girl even more maybe it was the falling of the cherry blossom and how she wanted to share that view with her the many couples also made her realized that they have been doing whatever it was they have for too long and that she should stop hiding behind the excuse of fear for losing the girl and do something about her feelings for her.

That night she decided to facetime Dahyun hoping that seeing her face will make her feel better she knew confessing on a video call while being miles away was not a good idea so she opted to just chat with her about their day, seeing Dahyun’s smile and crescent moon eyes on the screen it had been years that they had known each other and it still caught Mina by surprise every time it was just so enchanting and contagious.

“Dahyun-ah!”

“Mina-chan!” 

At the simple call of her name, Mina felt like she was home even if she was miles away in a different country in her childhood home. Mina had learned that sometimes home is not always a place but can also be a person and that is what Dahyun had become her home.

After catching up and exchanging ‘I miss you.’ and sharing the shenanigans on Dahyun and their friends' part, Mina telling her about all the things in Japan and promising to bring her one day and show her around.

It had been getting late but neither of the girls took notice of the time as they chat away and just in a trance with each other.

Sometimes Mina would just listen to the girl ramble on about whatever crazy thing the Dubchaeng team got in to and today was no exception but she hadn't realized how tired she had been until her eyes began to slowly drop and her favorite voice was becoming distant, it was too late to end the call and push her laptop away as she succumbed to sleep lullabies by Dahyun’s sweet and melodious voice.

Dahyun had just finished rambling about how she and Chaeyoung had tried to free a lobster from a restaurant when she noticed the girl on her screen was past out and peacefully sleeping, Dahyun wants to wake her up so she can lay more comfortably on her bed but the little snore coming from the elder made her throw that idea out the window. 

she couldn't resist when she got moments like this where the older girl was in a peaceful slumber Dahyun felt like the world was at a standstill and Mina looking more ethereal and peaceful sleeping, her breathing so calm and melodic at least to Dahyun’s ears, she also couldn't help but just be captivated by the constellation that was made of Mina’s moles it had become a habit for her to admire them. 

Without being aware Dahyun was also slowly succumbing to peaceful slumber and a wide smile Minas face being the last thing her eyes see, forgetting her surroundings.

\--

Chaeyoung was so ready to just push her two oblivious and stubborn friends together in the smallest room possible until they would confess to each other they had been pining after one another for four long years and counting, just wasting time it had been cute at the beginning but now it was just painful to watch, and the teasing was not as fun anymore so now it only came after they did something disgustingly cute just like the scene that had welcomed her and Momo as they walked into the apartment, at first glance they thought she had just passed out on the couch but after examining the still lit screen and finding the well-known face of their other smarter but a still dense friend. 

“They’re sleeping together how cute.” They couldn’t help coo at the girls sleeping together even if one was miles away.

The next morning Dahyun felt like she had gotten the best sleep in the past few days even though she had slept at a weird angle in their poor excuse of a couch and her back was killing her looking at the laptop where her favorite smile had been the previous night made the pain in her back worth it.

Stretching her back with the goofiest smile Dahyun headed for the kitchen to grab some breakfast, not expecting the two pairs of eyes that had been watching her.

“Morning sunshine.” came Momo’s chirpy voice making Dahyun’s soul almost jump out of her body 

“Holy shi- why the heck are you guys just sitting there in silence?”

“Because it's fun to scare you.”

“And we wouldn’t have to if someone would just sleep in their room.”

Dahyun just rolled her eyes as she walked towards the table to steal some coffee from Momo.

Bad idea.

“So you and Mina slept together,” Chaeyoung said with the biggest smirk  
Making Momo laugh and Dahyun choke on the coffee as her pale skin turned a deep red.

“Wha-what are you talking about? We did not!”

By this point, Momo and Chaeyoung were having a field day by teasing the girl.

“Uh...yes you did when we got home last night you were past out and we could see Mina on the screen sleeping as well,'' Momo said matter of factly with the biggest grin and amusement in her eyes.

“I- you could have worded that better you know.” 

“We know.”

With a shake of her head, Dahyun left the couple that was sharing smug smiles and feeling proud of their taunting as she walked away to hide in her room.

\--

Dayun had the biggest smile plastered on her face and no one had to bother guessing why. After what felt like years but in reality were only a couple of weeks Mina was finally coming home and Dahyun couldn't hide her excitement; not like she tried.

She was on her way to pick up Mina from the airport and then they were supposed to meet their friends for dinner as they all had missed the girl and wanted to catch up.

After spending so long away from each other it made Dahyun realize that she doesn't ever want to be away from her again, it was time to confess her feelings to the older and hope she felt the same and they could be together now, that would be the best-case scenario. The worst being Mina just straight out laughing in her face as she rejects her, making Dahyun die of embarrassment and rejection and ruining their friendship, okay she knew Mina was too sweet and kind to just laugh at her she knows she would let her down gently but still the sting of rejection would be the same.

She knows she is overthinking, she knows that they have something she is not as oblivious as her friends think she is, she was just too scared of rejection and opted for the safe option of just being friends, but she is tired of that it has been too long of silently pinning for the other girl when all she wanted to do was just be able to tell her how much she likes her and be able to hold her hand and kiss her and go on nonfriend dates.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the intercom and the noise of more people making their way into baggage claim, there is the wave of people she saw as soon as they made eye contact it was as if everything stopped and they only had eyes for each other.

Everyone seems to part like the red sea as if they knew someone important was coming and to Dahyun she is, 

Their smiles got bigger if that's even possible, Mina ran up to the younger girl wrapping her in a tight hug as soon as she was close enough.

“Dahyun-ah I missed you so much!”

“Missed you too Minari.”

They held each other for a few more minutes, both girls just enjoying the warmth from each other and being able to be closed again. Dahyun had almost forgotten about the tulips she had bought to help with her confession.

After taking a deep breath hoping it would give her the slightest amount of courage she slightly pulled back from Mina clearing her throat, it was now or never.

“Mina I-I have something to ask you or tell you? Say to you?”

She had never wanted to smash her head into a wall as bad as she did right now.

“I- you know I’m not good with expressing myself with words or just words in general but I want to give it a try, you being away these past few weeks have made me realize many things about you and me.”

“What did you realize?” Mina hoped this was a confession but could help but worry a little in case it wasn’t.

“ I can't do this anymore-” the short pause was all it took for Mina’s heart to sink. What she had hoped to be a good change in their lives was taking a turn for the worst; it felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest.

“I can’t keep being just friends, because I’m in love with you I have been for a long time I thought you would not feel the same for me so having you as a friend was good enough I thought I could get over you with time but as time pass and we got closer I just kept falling deeper and stronger the point I felt my heart was going to burst and I guess you could say it did in a form of a confession.”

Mina had felt like she had been on a roller coaster of emotions.

“ Dahyun-ah! Why. would. you. start. a. confession. like. that!” a smack was followed with every word Mina screamed at the shorter girl.

Dahyun was stumped as she was not expecting that response, she tried to avoid Mina’s tiny fist to no avail, and thinking back to her words she now understands Mina’s need to smack her. She wants to smack herself too.

“I’m sorry I did make a disclaimer that I wast good with words.” this earned her another smack on her arm.

“I'm sorry I just need to get my wo-” She didn't get to finish her words as she felt Mina pulled her closer and next thing she knew she was kissing her, she finally got to taste the lips that she could only dream of before and nothing could have prepared her for that feeling.

Mina ended the kiss as she pulled away from Dahyun’s lips with a whine from the latter as the void left, at this Mina responded with a small peck and leaned her forehead against the shorter waiting for her to open her eyes which did not take long.

“I’m in love with you too by the way.”

Dahyun could put the joker out of a job if her smile could grow any bigger.

They were soon interrupted by a phone ringing that made them realize they were still in the airport a sea of people.  
-

Once they arrived at the restaurant where their friends had been waiting they were received by various reactions and comments.

“What took you two so long”

“There are hungry people here you know.”

“Minari we missed you.”

“You guys are buying to make us wait.”

After everyone calmed down and their food had been served and everyone had caught and had heard about Mina’s trip.

Dahyun for some reason felt a disturbance in the air, she had developed a useless sense to know when she was about to get teas for something but it wasn't like it helped her prepare for the teasing hence why it was useless.

“So Mina, I heard you and Dahyun slept together.” This time the disturbance in the air came in the form of a Minatozaki Sana and a mischievous smile tugging at her lips.

To say that the room erupted in chaos was an understatement. There was chaos from the reaction of each girl it was like a domino effect taking.

On one side of the table, Chaeyong and Momo were laughing at Sana’s statement as they had been part of the scheme and had just been waiting for it.

On the other side the rest of the group sans the targeted pair, the response had ranged from spit takes followed by

“About time!”

“Took you long enough”

“I didn't need to know this information.”

“You owe me $50”

Mina and Dahyun had a matching red shade to their faces as they both were trying to understand how the conversation led to this.

“We did what now??”

“Not like that! Momo Chaeyoung I will kill you both!” 

It is safe to say Dahyun will not be falling asleep in the living room when she facetimes Mina again, well she hopes there won't be a need for that but just in case she will put it in her do’s and don'ts list.

**Author's Note:**

> Mihyun is my ult ship so yes I tend to write more about them im on twitter @/hyunschocopie  
> come tell me what is you fave song from eyes wide open!


End file.
